Fox vs Marth
Fox vs Marth is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-sixth DBX. Description Star Fox vs Fire Emblem! The infamous rivalry from Super Smash Bros. Melee finally reaches its conclusion! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Pokemon Stadium - Super Smash Bros. Melee. Standard Smash Bros. affair. Marth appeared at one end of the stage through a beam of light, whilst Fox McCloud dropped down from his Arwing at the opposite side. "This is it, Marth. Prepare yourself." the pilot said. Marth drew his sword. "I won't lose." he promised. HERE WE GO! Fox immediately pulled out his blaster and began to fire at Marth. The Hero King rushed through, slashing through each bullet before grabbing hold of McCloud by the jacket. He hurled Fox into the air and jumped up after him, slashing at the airborne fox with an upwards sword slash. Fox was grazed on the chest, but was generally unharmed, using his Fox Illusion to dash away from a potential followup. He landed on the ground and as Marth went to attack again, he rolled behind him and grabbed him by the cape. Fox then dragged Marth down and planted his boot into the back of the Hero King's head. As Marth staggered, Fox hopped up and struck his opponent with a flurry of roundhouse kicks to the back. Marth took the damage and when he turned to face his opponent, he was met by a cartwheel kick to the torso to bash him towards the edge of the stage. A loud buzzing noise could be heard and the stage began to morph, and the stage now resembled a canyon with a mining system. Marth stood back up and came face to face with a large cliff. He leaped up and over it and spied Fox approaching the cliff. Fox drew his blaster again and began to fire, but Marth pulled back, drawing Fox in. The pilot jumped up and used Fire Fox (the attack, not the browser) to launch himself up towards the cliff, but Marth was ready for him. He slashed him in the chest with his blade, then jumped off the cliff to spike Fox back down to the ground. Fox hit hard and Marth attempted to stab his foe through the chest to finish him off, but the pilot rolled away, tossing a Smart Bomb towards Marth. The Hero King leaped into the air to dodge it, allowing it to destroy the cliff behind him. Fox then went to roundhouse kick Marth in the face, but Marth weaved his head around and attacked with his Dancing Blade technique, dealing a large amount of damage to Fox. He then wrapped up his combo with a Dolphin Slash to send Fox into the air. As he did, the loud buzzing from earlier occurred once again and the stage morphed into a grassy terrain with a large tree and a small river of water. Fox used the diversion to land amidst the leaves of the tree to use them as cover. Marth saw Fox's descent and rushed for the tree, dodging and cutting through Fox's blaster fire. He then sliced the tree trunk, which sent Fox tumbling out of the tree, and Fox decided now was as good a time as any. "LANDMASTER!" he cried, leaping into the air and dropping back down in a massive tank. The cannon pointed directly at Marth's face and fired. The Hero King ducked the blast and it whizzed past him, destroying a large boulder behind Marth. The swordsman continued to dodge the attacks from the cannon before Fox rammed Marth with his tank, blasting him towards a small hill. Marth collapsed in a heap as the Landmaster approached him. Marth then began to glow, and he twirled his sword and pointed it upwards. And in a flash, he flew towards the Landmaster, slashing it with a Critical Hit. The tank began to spark and spasm before exploding, sending Fox flying into the air. As Fox dropped towards the ground, Marth rushed underneath him and thrust his blade upwards, impaling Fox through the back. A weak gasp escaped Fox's lungs as his body sagged over the blade. Marth then kicked Fox's body off his bloodstained blade and with a quick flick, the blood was removed from his sword and he sheathed his weapon. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights